Alvarez
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Torturous Truth, 57 layer of the Abyss | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Tanar'ri | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = At least 3,000 years | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Alvarez was a demon lord who constantly searched for the taint of Law among demons. He was a master of torture who would brutalize his own troops, and even other demons feared his creative methods of torture. Description Alvarez's appearance in the 14 century DR was that of an ordinary human man in remarkably pristine clothing. His one physically odd feature was his oily hair, strangely colored blue and black. Previous forms included those of a chasme and later a glabrezu. Personality Alvarez was well-known throughout the Abyss for his excessive cruelty and lack of mercy, even for a tanar'ri. Not even his own troops were spared from his devious brutality, as he would just as quickly punish them as any other. He was as clever as he was inventive, possessing advanced torture techniques both vast and terrifying. Seemingly insane, he had a deep-seated loathing of anything lawful, constantly trying to stamp out orderly behavior in any demon he came across. Due to his love of chaos, he associated with the slaad and used them as spies and messengers. Abilities Alvorez was a master torture technician capable of inflicting horrifying tortures that sowed terror in even demons. Activities Alvarez spent most of his time on his inquisitions, questioning and torturing any demon that could be called lawful. Those who interacted with devils were especially targeted as potential converts and would quickly be tormented. This treatment also extended to minions who had failed their task, with punishment coming fast and hard. He would make use of mortals and slaadi to spy on suspects, and deliver messages to future victims. History When Alvarez was originally being judged by his nalfeshnee, he managed to be so charismatic and hateful that his judge was won over to his cruelty. He quickly rose through the demonic ranks, serving a relatively short amount of time as a chasme and as a glabrezu before becoming a demon lord. His reputation and those of his soldiers earned him the title of the Purging Duke, although this was seen as a derogatory title and no one would dare call him that in his presence. Appendix References Category:Demon lords Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes